bfdifandomcom-20200216-history
Spongy
|episode = TFI: "Spelling Bee" BFDI: Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? (first time) Hurtful! (second time, rejoined in Half a Loaf Is Better Than None) BFDIA: N/A BFB: TBA |place = TFI: 10th BFDI: 5th (432 votes) BFDIA: N/A BFB: TBA |allies = Rocky (Best Friend) Woody Leafy Yellow Face Pin Barf Bag Book Firey Jr. Donut Match (BFB 5) Eraser (From BFDIA 1) |enemies = Pin Flower Fries Coiny Pencil Needle Match (before BFB 5) Evil Leafy Eraser (formerly) Lightning Ruby |color = Vivid gold (sponge, holes, and shading), Strong amber (outline) |kills = 22 |deaths = 26 |voice = Cary Huang (Occasionally Michael Huang) |first = Total Firey Island (first concept) Take the Plunge: Part 1 (final concept) |last = Questions Answered |nicknames = *Gross One (Firey) *Stupid Annoying Bore (Ruby and Match) *Stinky (Golf Ball)|recc = |age = Circa 17 million years }} Spongy is a male contestant on Battle for Dream Island, Battle for Dream Island Again, IDFB and Battle for BFDI. He was eliminated in "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?" of BFDI with 4 votes, but after successfully beating the other eliminated contestants in a bread loaf contest in "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None" with 38 loaves of bread, he rejoined the game. In "Don't Pierce My Flesh", he crushed the Announcer, causing Firey and Flower to implement replacements. Spongy was eliminated once again in Hurtful!. Spongy is one of the 22 objects to join Battle for Dream Island Again, as he placed 7th place in the voting overall, only being beaten by Rocky, Nickel, Firey, Teardrop, Bomby, and Needle. Personality Even though Spongy is a kind and sensitive contestant, he is one of the least loved contestants in-universe just because he "smells bad" and is "fat". He was considered a hindrance to the Squishy Cherries overall (as seen in him being thrown off the boat in Take the Plunge: Part 2 for weighing too much). He has also demonstrated to be easy to persuade in Get in the Van, where Yellow Face offers him to join W.O.A.H. Bunch, and he accepts immediately without being forced. He also barely talks, with only 25 quotes. His voice is very deep and also muffled due to his fat. Coverage Battle for Dream Island In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Spongy is first shown when Firey and Coiny are fighting on top of him. Golf Ball angrily tells them to stop fighting, then tells Spongy to take a bath because he stinks. When the contestants are battling for Dream Island, Spongy is the first to fall off the beam. In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Spongy is the second-to-last one picked for his team, with only Woody surpassing him. Blocky accidentally picks him for the Squishy Cherries team via sarcasm, much to Match's dismay. In the challenge, when their boat begins to sink, Pin demands that they have to throw someone overboard, and everyone promptly throws Spongy overboard. In the end, everyone who didn't make it to the other end (Match, Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, Teardrop, Needle, Rocky, Woody, Firey, Snowball), end up floating on Spongy to the other end. In "Barriers and Pitfalls", Spongy is elected as part of the rescue team to go and rescue Blocky. They find the fish that ate Blocky but find out that Blocky didn't actually get eaten, but then the fish tries to eat Pencil. Pen and Blocky try to rescue her, which they do, and start the race after Match gives the commentary on how Spongy is so fat it makes her want to hurl. Spongy follows Pencil, Match, and Bubble around during the challenge. When they arrive at the rock wall, Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, and Spongy can't get to the top because they don't have arms. Pencil, Match, and Bubble help Spongy up because they're on his team. Soon, they are on the chairlift, but Spongy weighs it down. Rocky then cuts the line, and they all fall down into the Failer's Waiting Room. In "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", Spongy is rescued from the Failer's Waiting Room, along with Pen, Woody, Eraser, Golf Ball, Leafy, Coiny, Rocky, Match, Tennis Ball, Blocky, Pencil, Pin, Snowball, and Bubble. At Cake at Stake, Spongy was in the bottom 3 with Woody and Blocky. Blocky was safe with 2 votes, Woody was safe with 3 votes, but Spongy got eliminated with 4 votes. However, when he is thrown away to go to the TLC, he accidentally pops Bubble. In "Puzzling Mysteries", Spongy is briefly mentioned when Pencil points out that the holding capacity for the Tiny Loser Chamber is six, but due to Spongy's extreme fatness, he makes up for about five people. In "Cycle of Life", when it is revealed that someone will be rejoining the game, Spongy makes a brief cameo as one of the candidates to join the game. In his promo campaign, he fills up the whole screen and only says one word: "Hello". In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", Spongy is seen at Cake at Stake, but he received 4 votes along with Pin and Flower, which wasn't enough to rejoin the game, and he was sent to the TLC once again. In "Crybaby!", Spongy makes a brief cameo: when the Squashy Grapes are falling down a seemingly bottomless cliff after the ad for the Box of Paper Slips, Spongy is at the bottom. His squishy and trampoline-like texture sends them flying back up before they are confronted by the Announcer. In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Spongy is given yet another chance to rejoin the game. The challenge is to bring as many loaves of bread as possible to your basket. Since Spongy is bigger than the others, he could carry twelve loaves of bread at a time, but he was quite slow at it. He briefly takes the lead a couple of times, and at the last second, brings in a final load, and puts him in first place, so Spongy rejoins the game. He receives 38 points for all the loaves he collected, but he is directly above the Danger Zone. Later, he jumps into the vat of acid to get the 15 bonus points. He fails, however, pushing him into the Danger Zone. However, the people without arms are given 10 sympathy points, making Spongy's total 48, and sending him out of the Danger Zone. The next challenge is to jump over hurdles on a conveyor belt. However, at the second hurdle, both Leafy and Spongy fall off because Leafy distracted him. He gets 10 points, and his total it 58, so he is not in the Danger Zone, and safe. In "Vomitaco", Spongy has to choose the taco challenge or the barf bag challenge. He ultimately goes with the taco. When he finds out the losers would be judging, and he gets 10 points for every like. Ultimately, Spongy gets 8 out of 10 likes, and 80 points, putting his total at 138, putting him in second place. He is spared from the Danger Zone and is safe. In "Bowling, Now with Explosions!", Spongy is briefly seen as a puppet as a blue sponge (Blue Spongy, recommended by Simondomino). When the puppet segment ended, he reverts slowly back to yellow, saying "April Fools!" with Blocky, Pen, Leafy, and Pencil. In the challenge, which is a bowling competition they are ready to compete but Spongy, Tennis Ball, Rocky and Ice Cube are disqualified because they have no arms. When it is revealed that you can take thirty points off someone for each pin you knocked down, Leafy takes 10 points off everyone, making Spongy's total 128. Pencil also takes 25 points off everyone, except for herself, Bubble and Ice Cube, making Spongy's total 103. By this point, Spongy is way too far ahead of everyone else, so Firey takes away 100 points from him, making his total 3. Nevertheless, everyone is up for elimination, except for Firey, putting Spongy at risk of elimination. In "The Reveal", Spongy is up for elimination but is safe with only 28 votes. The challenge is to pair up, and throw Frisbees, and do three consecutive catches. Spongy pairs up with Rocky, and they do quite well together, even getting second place, and earning 100 points each. Spongy is now on 103 points, making him safe, and out of the Danger Zone. In the end, it is revealed that Spongy and the other four safe competitors will be voting off either Leafy, Ice Cube, or Tennis Ball. In "Reveal Novum", Spongy votes for Leafy, because she has arms. Later, Announcer throws in a twist and says that the first digit of everyone's scores will be wiped off, making Spongy's 103 to 03. In the staring contest, Spongy faces off against Pencil but he loses quite quickly. He may have blinked on purpose, due to him mumbling something, then blinking. He receives 5 points for his effort, though, making his total 8, which still isn't enough to save him from the Danger Zone, and Spongy is susceptible to elimination. In "Rescission", Spongy is up for elimination at Cake at Stake. He is in the bottom 2 with Pencil, but he is still safe with 141 votes. In the unicycle race, Spongy is quick to fall off his unicycle. However, he soon gets the hang of it but accidentally rams himself and Firey into a deep pit. Bubble also falls in, but Spongy springs her out of the pit. In the end, Spongy is up for the vote for not completing the race and is able to be eliminated. In "Gardening Hero", Spongy and all the others are brought to outer space, where Cake at Stake is held. Spongy is overall safe with 142 votes. Speaker then gives everyone immunity. The challenge is to survive in outer space or lose your immunity. Spongy is then given immunity, but he is sucked into a black hole and loses his immunity. He is up for elimination, and the 15 eliminated contestants get to vote on who is out. In "The Glistening", the contestants' only spaceship has run out of fuel, and can only run on big, yellow and squishy contestants, so everyone (but the Announcer) immediately forces Spongy into the engine. When they arrive back on Earth, Spongy is very injured and very charred for the rest of the episode. At the elimination, Pin is the only one to vote for Spongy, so he is safe another day. In the challenge, Spongy does hopelessly in the long jump, but Leafy feels terrible for burning him, so she gives Spongy her immunity, making Spongy safe another day. In "Don't Pierce My Flesh", Spongy accidentally destroys the Announcer, and as a result, Firey and Flower make their own replacement boxes. During Cake at Stake, Spongy, having immunity, is automatically safe. The challenge is to escape from a volcano, and if contestants fall into the lava and die, they have to start over again. Spongy burns several times before he is eventually used a bridge by the other competitors. After Firey, Leafy, and Bubble died, it was seen that he and Flower were screaming when the lava is coming to them. In the end, Spongy draws with the other, and the tiebreaker is a beauty contest. However, Spongy is not classified as 'beautiful' unsurprisingly and is up for the vote. At the end of the episode, he is turned into metal with the rest of the competitors because of them eating yoylecake, which contains yoyleberries, which have a common side effect where the person who eats them turns into metal. In "Hurtful!", Spongy is first seen with the others, still made out of metal. He, along with the others are thrown into a furnace so the Firey replacement box can fix the TLC, and the contestants come out from the Master Recovery Center as normal people. During Cake at Stake, Spongy is in the bottom 2 with Leafy and is eliminated for the second and last time with 432 votes which at the time was the most ever, while Leafy was safe and got a slice of the cheesecake. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Spongy's final appearance in season one is in this episode. He is let out of the TLC, along with the rest of the losers. He votes for Leafy to win like most of the competitors. When Firey wins, Firey allows him onto Dream Island. Afterwards, Spongy is not seen again in Season 1 for unknown reasons. Battle for Dream Island Again In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Spongy was one of the contestants who made it to season 2, with 456 votes. After Puffball sung a song called "Yeah, who? I wanna know!", Spongy was very happy. He later decided to join the team with the original contestants. Spongy then changed the screen to his favourite type of screen: the TLC. He and the others urged Pin to switch teams until she finally did so. In the challenge, Spongy and his team easily won the contest. In "Get Digging", Spongy, who has Ice Cube and Book on top of him, got thrown off Puffball by Gelatin due to the fact that there wasn’t much room. Book, Spongy, and Ice Cube fall into the forest. Evil Leafy (who probably teleported out of the TLC) then emerges, scaring Spongy and the other two and they run like Pencil said. Evil Leafy chases them by teleporting from place to place while they run for their lives. Spongy runs across the same bridge-like rock path Leafy did in episode one, but in the other direction. As soon as Spongy steps on it, it breaks and he falls, and underneath in the gorge is a row of spikes. Book quickly saves Spongy and the three sigh with relief, thinking they are safe. But however, Evil Leafy then teleports to the other side of the gorge with them, sending them running again, with a very loud scream. Spongy obviously gets tired by this due to his great weight and falls. Evil Leafy then proceeds to sink into his body, capturing him. Later, Book, and Ice Cube get back to where the others are without Spongy, and tell Golf Ball that Evil Leafy caught him. In "Insectophobe’s Nightmare 3", At Cake at Stake, Spongy gets a slice of cake, even though he is missing and possibly dead. Spongy is later shown at the end of the episode, throwing up Evil Leafy. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Spongy is mentioned when Pencil asks Fries who he ate, and he answers that he ate Spongy. Spongy later gets revived by Coiny along with Bomby, Rocky and Bubble. In the challenge, He goes to Golf Ball’s underground factory because Golf Ball ordered to do so. He goes down the stairs with the others and watches Golf Ball as she puts the Dream sauce in the Oven-o-Tron 2000. He soon gets killed by Bomby as he falls down to the incinerator and explodes. In "Get in the Van", Spongy was recovered from Bomby's explosion in Zeeky Boogy Doog, and with it's team, he is automatically up for elimination. Spongy had 311 likes. While he was in the bottom 6, Spongy cried in front of all the people about being eliminated, and Match claimed that his tears are disgusting, along with Pencil saying that he should be eliminated because she can't stand him anymore. Spongy ended up being safe with 198 dislikes. Yellow Face told Spongy if he can join W.O.A.H. Bunch, which replied with a positive reaction. Spongy is then seen walking with the rest of W.O.A.H. Bunch in the competition. In "No More Snow!", Spongy tried to warn W.O.A.H. Bunch about the impending Evil Canyon. In order for the remaing Bunchers to stay safe from the spikes, Coiny pushed an unwilling Spongy to be used as platform. It is unknown if this actually killed Spongy, though his body—alive or dead—was burnt by Yellow Face afterwards, confirming his death. In "It's a Monster", Spongy tried to apologize to all the team members of the W.O.A.H. Bunch when he burst into flames when they fell into the Evil Canyon, but unfortunately, they didn't care, and Needle stated that "life is full of pain" In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", Spongy complains that he has to carry the huge bag of money, obtained by putting Nickel and Coiny together, through the desert. When Pin asks if anyone can throw far, Spongy says he can, but when she asks him to throw a stick 2,763 miles, he tells her that he was kidding. After Puffball betrays her team, Spongy and his team reach the top of Yoyle Mountain and place 2nd. IDFB In "Welcome Back", Spongy doesn’t do anything. However, he does appear in the intro. BFB In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Spongy makes his first appearance when Barf Bag gets upset about Lollipop, Pillow & Eggy not taking her seriously, asking Spongy if he can, which he responds "Yeah!" to. Later, when the teams are being formed, Barf Bag teams up with Spongy after Lollipop refuses to be on hers. Firey Jr. requests to be on Spongy's team after this, accepting the offer as long as Firey Jr. doesn't burn him, where he responds with "No promises!". During the challenge, while Donut gets angry at Gelatin for wanting to ignite Bomby, Spongy is seen in the background carried by Barf Bag & Bracelety, helping the team by bouncing Naily to X's basket, winning the challenge. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Spongy is seen on 's swing when Donut gives his speech to the team. When "transforms", Spongy is placed onto the swing with Barf Bag on his face, who uses her barf to spin the swing. In "Today’s Very Special Episode", Spongy is one of the contestants seen climbing Bell during Cake at Stake. He is later declared safe with 1,514 votes. Later, when Four says that this episode is very special, he responds by asking why. In "Fortunate Ben", Spongy is seen with Match, playing Spongy Cake after Match had "analyzed the game". In "Four Goes Too Far", Spongy is one of the many contestants that gets The Twinkle once, shortly after the contest starts. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Spongy is seen at the end of two rows of popper toys, and Nickel and Naily and bouncing off each side, leading up to Spongy, hitting him. In "Questions Answered", Spongy is seen near 's buzzer during the challenge, but does not answer any of the questions. Vote History Total elimination votes: 2616 Deaths #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #Gardening Hero: Is sucked into Black Hole. #Don't Pierce My Flesh: ##Burns in magma 18 times. ##Dies when the volcano erupts. #Hurtful!: Melts in a furnace. #Insectophobe's Nightmare 2: Is devoured by bugs. #Zeeky Boogy Doog: ##Was eaten by Fries off-screen. ##Is killed in Bomby's explosion. #No More Snow!: Is impaled on spikes, thanks to Coiny. Kills Total kills: 22 Trivia *Spongy was the 4th character created as seen in carykh's "First BFDI Drawing EVER!" video. *Spongy's name is often misspelled "Spongey" by the fans. *Spongy was the first armless character created. *Spongy is one of five contestants to do the Four pose at the beginning of the BFB intro, the others being Snowball, Grassy, Bomby & Barf Bag **He is also the first armless contestant to do it *Spongy is the highest placed BFDI contestant voiced by Cary Huang. *Spongy disappeared in the middle of the finale of BFDI. It is unknown where he went. *Spongy seems to have developed a close friendship with Rocky. Coincidentally, both are classified as the 'gross' competitors. *He is the only armless contestant on the original Squishy Cherries. *A running gag on the show is how Spongy's weight and size makes him less capable of performing tasks. *Another running gag is that when others feel the need, they injure or penalize Spongy to help them (Such as when Pin threw him off their boat, when Leafy, Firey, Bubble and Ice Cube shoved him into a spaceship engine, and when the W.O.A.H. Bunch pushed Spongy in the spikes.). *Spongy is the biggest and widest contestant. *Variations of Spongy as recommended characters are Blue Spongy (Episode 16), Baby Spongy and Rainbow Spongy (Episode 17), Evil Spongy (Episodes 20, 21 and 23), Plasma Spongy and Skinny Spongy (Episode 21), Pink Spongy, Robot Spongy, and Metal Spongy (all in episode 22), Giant Cyan Spongy and Spongy Speaker Box Thingy (Episode 23), Skinny Spongy and Weird Spongy (episode 24). *Spongy's favorite screen is the Tiny Loser Chamber, as seen in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know. *Spongy was the 2nd, and the 2nd-to-last contestant to be eliminated in BFDI before the finale. *Spongy came 7th place out of the original contestants in Season 2 voting. *Spongy seems to have more speaking roles in BFDIA. *When Spongy is telling Coiny about the canyon in No More Snow!, he appears to have a slight Russian accent. *Spongy is the only yellow contestant in BFDI. But in BFDIA, Yellow Face is also yellow. **'Fun fact:' Both of them are armless. *Spongy had a whole line of assets made, mostly used by him, which are puffier. *'Mistake:' Sometimes, Spongy's legs are missing. *Spongy is the highest ranking armless contestant in BFDI. *In Get Digging, Match stated that she had to deal with Spongy for "like, 17 million years". If this is true, Spongy and Match might be 17 million years old. This may be true, considering that Golf Ball's book was 1,000,000,000 years old, meaning she lived that long, and this may be false, due to Match possibly exaggerating. **However, by Fortunate Ben, they seem to be friends. *If BFDIA 6 marks the end of team switchings, considering the promises done by Team No-Name and FreeSmart being an alliance therefore unlikely switching, Spongy is the last contestant to move to W.O.A.H. Bunch. *It seems that the person who hates Spongy the most is Match, having said more bad things about him than anyone else. * Spongy is the first and last armless contestant to be eliminated, coincidentally. * Spongy is the only contestant to never have any interaction in Last BFDI. * Spongy is the only male armless contestant to not be in Another Name. * Spongy is the only rejoining character to have joined due to a contest, not popularity. * Spongy is the only rejoining character to have not been up for elimination immediately after rejoining. * He's one of the two contestants that appeared in the intro of IDFB but didn't appear in the actual episode. The other is Flower. ** Coincidentally, they were also the first two and the last two contestants to be eliminated in Battle for Dream Island. * Spongy has dark yellow blood, as shown in No More Snow!. * Spongy is the only original character on Team Ice Cube! in BFB. * Spongy is the first character in BFB to be zapped by Lightning. * Spongy is the only character to play Spongy Cake that isn't in iance. Quotes *"Surry." *"Uh oh!" *"Huwwo!" *"Hi!" *"Wha-?!" *"Yay!" *"Wut about meh?" *"But oi died! Oin it wos poinful!" *"Yay! Weh dehd eht!" *"Wut do weh get?" *"Hahahaha, okay." *"But, Coiny….. *"Coiny! The canyon!" *"Goodbuy!" *"No weh!" *"Wut's it say?" *"Meh!" *"I was kidding…." *"Leafy!" *"uuuh-uh-uh..." *"Wut abowt me? Apuwugize tu me!" *"No, i just" *"Okay, but no burning me." *"Um, why is that?" *"Yea!" (yea!). See also